Shanes Proposal
by mslollyleah
Summary: Shane can't propose! it always goes wrong! And when he finally manages its nothing near what he has imagined.PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**Shane pov.**

It all started when I brought that ring. I didn't mean to, if that makes since. I was just walking along, minding my own business, well, as much as I could anyway. As I walked past the town's only decent jeweler store, a gorgeous ring happened to catch my eye. It was delicate and small and absolutely beautiful. It sort of reminded me of Claire. Without thinking I just walked into the store and brought it. As I was paying the guy at the till said.

"So who's the lucky girl then?"

I answered "My girl Claire."

"Oh, the vampires pet, so how are you going to pop the question?"

My mind went blank.

"What question?"

He passed over the ring and laughed. "Better figure it out before you give her that engagement ring." He said with a smile.

Engagement ring? I'm not getting married. The guy was obviously waiting for an answer. I couldn't think straight so I thanked him and ran the rest of the way home. My speed had nothing to do with the upcoming darkness. When I walked through the door I called "Claire?"

Michael was sitting on the coach cradling his guitar "Claire stopped at the lab to see Myrnin, why?"

I sighed and ploncked down on the coach next to him. I was too shocked by what I had just done to speak. Instead I mutely held up the ring, still in it's blue box, for him to see. I saw Michael's eyes widen several inches. "If you're messing with me man I'll kill you. I never thought I'd see the day."

I was unfairly insulted. "What? You don't think I'm good enough for her? Or I don't love her enough?" I tried to sound neutral, but I know that he heard the worry in my voice. His voice softened and his eyes returned to they're normal size. Thank God, they were starting to freak me out.

"So?" he asked "when did you decide?"

"I didn't!" I sounded defensive even to me "it was an accident

"So…you don't wont to marry her?"

The word "marry" sent a wave of warmth through me. It surprised me that it was a good feeling. "Yes…no…I don't know! I mean, what if she says no?" I put my head in my hands Michael put down his guitar and thought for a minuet. "Shane, Claire hardly ever says no, cetainly not to you."

I looked up at him "really"

"Yep…well I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"Thanks man, that's really encouraging" I said, heavy on the sarcasm. He smiled nervously and said.

"Sorry man, I'm just happy for you. You'll be the best couple ever."  
I brightened a bit as he gave me a manly pat on the back. A bit too manly I thought, I was going to get a bruise there.

As he went up the stairs I called "don't tell the girls" at the same time Michael yelled ok, Eve's voice said "too late!" I groaned and hoped she wouldn't tell Claire. Now I just had to figure out how to ask her. I got it just as she walked through the door. I would simply ask her tonight. I managed to hide the box before she walked into the lounge. "Hey." She told me, I smiled and made room for her on the coach.

Dinner passed in a blur of chatter, taco's and knowing glances from eve witch fortunately went unnoticed by Claire.

After the chores were done I lead Claire up to her room and after a breath-taking make out session I pulled Claire off me and stood up. I tried to bend my knees to propose, but they didn't seem to be working, I was sweating slightly. I said, "I have to go"

Her face fell slightly but she smiled and gave me a peck on the lips as I left, attempt 1 was a total fail. It was time to ask eve for advice. I knocked on her door, slightly nervous.

"Come in" she called. She was clomping around in her chunky doc martin's fashionably ripping a pair of tights. She looked up as I walked in "need me to organize your wedding?"

I frowned at her and said "I don't know how to propose to her! I tried put I couldn't get it out."

Eve winked at me and said. "I know just what you need, I am going to dress up both of you and you have to go to a fancy restaurant. And after dinner you'll order desert grab her hand and propose! It will be perfect!" as she said it a dream-like look came into her eyes and I decided to pass it on to Michael. I reluctantly agreed to be dressed nicely on the day and I went to tell Claire that we were going out to dinner. I knocked on her door and found her lying on her bed just staring at the ceiling with a smile playing on her lips. When she saw me the smile widened which made me think she was thinking of me. I sat next to her and informed her of our dinner date. Her smile widened and I couldn't resist. So she spent the rest of the night in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up and discovered that i had the worst case of bed head in living memory. I tried to comb it flat but then the comb got stuck. Perfect! On the day I was going to get engaged I look like some 80's disco reject. Claire stretched and woke up , she took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"this is serious!" I told her "what's eve gonna say when she sees me like this?" Claire looked at me in mock horror.

"Oh no the scary goth is going to kill you," she laughed I rolled my eyes at her and told her that eve was going to do me first and then her. I made my way to the bathroom and waited for my hairdresser. Eve walked through the door, dropped the hair brush she was carrying and screamed. Claire came running in her dressing gown to see what had happened, Eve turned on her and said

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR. ITS A TOTAL DISASTER! It will take at least an hour to fix this" I groaned 1 whole hour with scary goth princess was going to kill me. She banished eve and set to work on me.

I am not going to scare you with the details but its enough to say that it included a whole lot of screaming on my part an an a whole lot of manic laughing on Eve's but even I had to admit I looked pretty good. Somehow she managed to make me look respectable and cool at the same time. Then I had to settle down and wait for 3 WHOLE HOURS before Claire was ready. I managed to kill a whole load of zombies before I finally heard the bathroom door open and close. I shut down my game and headed towards the stairs and waited for her to come down. After a few seconds Eve called "look out below she's coming down,.

I was stunned Claire looked beautiful But not in the OMG look at her way, she was wearing her hair up in a complicated bun thing that must've taken a long time to do but it still looked casual and cool and deliberately messy. She had on a _really _short black skirt and a tight fitting low cat top which showed a lot of skin and left little for imagination. She had a black see through top on top of that with some kind of flower patter on it. She looked so good that it made me want to forget about the fancy restaurant, sweep Claire into my arms, run to my room, lock the door and...

"Shane, Shane!" claires voice drew me out of my fantasy "what were you thinking about?"she said I blushed and didn't say anything. Here smile widened.

"food is waiting," I told her.

**CLAIRES POV**

As I walked down the stairs shane looked like he was going to faint. Hmmm I would have to make sure he didn't pass out in the middle of the meal. Shane looked like he was seriously thinking about something. " Shane! Shane!" I said and he snapped back to the present, "what were you thinking about?" I asked he blushed and I think i had a pretty good guess of what he was thinking.

"food is waiting," he told me.

**SHANES POV**

We drove to the restaurant in Eve's hearse. Very romantic. I was holding Claire's left hand and feeling the absence of a ring on her third finger. If all goes well there would be the perfect ring on her finger and she would be mine and mine alone. Oh dear I'm becoming a bit possessive. During the whole ride we talked about random subjects, just enjoying being together, it was nice. For once we weren't in some kind of life or death situation. It was just us perfectly safe and happy, I wanted this forever, and today I just might get it. The restaurant was actually pretty cool. We were given a table in front of a huge window overlooking the street. I ordered the drinks. Claire got lemonade and I just got some water. I was so nervous that I was sweating buckets, I so hoped that the foul smelling deodorant Eve lent me worked. Weate our dinner chatting normally and holding hands when possible. I loved Claire so much I had almost forgotten what I was worried about. That is until the waiter put the dessert on the table and I knew it was time to ask her the question. The butterflies in my stomach had somehow managed to grow into full sized birds but I had to ask her. I took her hand in mine "Claire, I promise to love you forever. Will you... will you...ummmm...pass me the salt?" OH MY GOD kill me now.

Claire laughed "sure," she said and handed it over " but I don't think that salt goes very well with chocolate." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Claire laughed again and said " don't worry everyone makes mistakes. " Yeah but nobody does it quite like me


	3. Chapter 3

I WANT TO THANK

Katieeblaah

MollyxKookie

Rida Aquatin

For reviewing my fanfic even though its just 2 days old

You reviews have encouraged me to update again so in super speedy style

**CHAPTER 3**

The second we arrived home Eve pounced on us "CONGRATULATIONS" she yelled at Claire I made frantic gestures at her telling her to shut up. "For what?" Claire asked

"that you didn't get killed," stated Eve calmly

"umm... ok ," Claire said

"I'll see you in your room in half an hour," I whispered to her as she walked past me, she smiled and told me she'd be waiting.

**CLAIRES POV**

I was getting slightly worried, I mean Shane told me to meet him in his room 45 minutes ago and Shanes not one to be late to stuff like this. Maybe I heard wrong and he told me to meet him in his room? I would go and check anyway. I walked towards his door which was slightly open I heard a voice talking. I peeked round the door and I saw shane kneeling by his bed and he was talking to himself.

"Claire without you I will die...Marry me? Nope thats not it... what about CLAIRE MARRY ME, no that won't work either. I know please, please, please, please, please marry me?" he slumped forward and said "this is hopeless I am sooo going to be rejected, ok one more try," I crept up behind him with tears in my eyes, Thats why he was so nervous and awkward. And I had thought it was something to do with me . I tapped him on the shoulder and he froze at my touch

"You've got to put your back straighter ,don't sound so hopeless and a kiss or two might help." I told him and before he had a chance to say anything I skipped out of the room.

**Shanes pov**

what on earth must she be thinking? But I can't let her get away it would totally ruin the moment and besides it would kill me if i don't find out the answer soon.

I ran after her into the hall and found her walking down it slowly towards her room "Claire wait," I yelled . She turned around slowly with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide. "yes?" she told me nonchalantly "what do you say?" I asked her vaguely aware of micheal and eve coming out of Michaels bedroom to watch. I was also aware that Eve had a camera but right now I was focusing on Claire. "about what ?" Claire replied. I didn't know what to say but claires smile widened and she pointed the floor and started tapping her feet. I smiled myself and got the little blue box which caused me so much worry and opened it knelt down and said simply

"Will you marry me?" I think it was too much for Claire because when she cried out yes tears started streaming down her face. I slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up and pressed my lips to hers with my hands behind her back pressing her into me. When we at last came up for air I whispered Claire "now you're stuck with me Mrs. Collins" she just nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. It was silent for a few seconds but then Eve began clapping wildly and Michael soon joined in. We both turned and looked at them with smiles wreathing our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Shanes pov

I woke up feeling like the luckiest man alive. Yes I did say man. Now I am engaged I am officially a man. Michael isn't a man, he hasn't even brought a ring yet…ok, I think my manly cologne has gone to my head.

Claire walked over to me.

"hey shane what we doing today?"

"dunno, what you got in mind?"

she thought for a minute.

"well…I suppose we should tell my parents."

I groaned, time to bring out the bullet proof vest.

I new that I would have to tell them somtime, I had just been hoping that time was a long way away. I took a deep breath and tried for a smile.

"that's a great idea!" she wasn't fooled one bit, but let it rest and went to get dressed.

I put on my best jeans and t-shirt and went down stairs to the lounge. Killing zombies always had a strange calming affect on me.

I loved Claire more than anything in the world. Her parents…not so much. They hated me. In there eyes I was as evil as the brain-eating zombies on the TV. Which, to be fair, was properly right.

We left after lunch. I was to nervouse to talk much on the way. I kept having a horrible vision of claires dad with a chainsaw and hockey mask. Not pretty. but, hey, it could be worst.

It could be her mom holding the chainsaw

Claire led the way to her parents door. I followed slowly, feeling like I was walking towards my own execution. Before she knocked she turned to me and said "don't worry shane this is good news! We have to be happy!" easy for her to say, her dad wouldn't kill her. But anyway I relaxed a bit.

She knocked on the door, ignoring the doorbell as usual and as usual her mum opend the door. Her face lit up when she saw her daughter, but fell slightly when she noticed me.

"Claire, darling, what a lovley surprise."

If I didn't know better I would think she was ignoring me, but at least she wasn't glaring at me from behind claires back.

"mum, wheres dad?" she asked

"hes in the living room honey, why?"

"we have something important to tell you." Her mums face instantly became suspicious and without Claire noticing she eyed both of us as though she knew it had to do with our relationship. Mothers intuition I suppose.

We walked into the room to see claires dad and my future father in law (hopefully) sitting in his favrite chair. Claire and I sat on the loveseat while her mum guarded the door and we faced her dad.

"mum, dad, me and shane have something to tell you." Claires dads face became completely expressionless, while her mum still looked suspicious.

"Claire, tell me the truth" her father said "are you pregnant." Oh. My. God.

Both of our faces were rapidly turning into what looked like a extra red tomanto.

"no! of course not dad!" Claire rushed. Both her mum and dad relaxed. They could have had a little more faith.

"so what was it you wanted to tell us?" they asked

Claire looked at me. eek I took and deep breath and opend my mouth. And it stayed open. However hard I tried I just couldn't get the words out. Claire giggled. "ok, I'll tell you. Me and shane are engaged!" I held my breath and waited for the explotion. Her dad was the first to speek.

"But… aren't you a little young?"

"well you got marryed at 19 too." Said Claire

"yes, but you've only just turned 19 dear, and I was at least 19 and 3 months."

"well then were get marryed when I'm 19 and 3 months, happy?"

her father had nothing to say to that.

I noticed that her mum still hadn't said anything. I sneeked a glance in her direction. She was looking out the window with a faraway look on her face.

Slowly, she turned to face me and Claire, and smiled.

"you'll look lovely in white darling! I'm so happy for you!" I could see that, she was actually jumping up and down on the spot.

Claires dad looked at her in ashtonishment "but…but…"

"oh you worry too much dear, its not good for your heart you know, sure, shes a little young, but so where we. And however much I hate to atmit it, shane isn't all that bad." Omg, did hell just freeze over?

She took clairs hands in hers. "sooo, how did he propose." Claire smiled. I froze.

"Well, he didn't really propose." Her mum looked at her, confused

"then… did you….ask him?" seriously? Now she was upset?"

"No, of couse not mum!"

"then how are you engaged?"

" well… I think it started when I got home from work a couple of days ago, shane was in my room after tea-"

her parents looked a bit displeased about this, but didn't interrupt her.

"and he sort off stood there for a second, trying to get it out, until eventually he ran out the room."

I blushed, her dad gave me a knowing glance, while her mother was looking strangly smug, as if she knew it all along.

"the next day he took me to a fancy resterant for dinner, we dressed up and everything!"

I sank down into my seat

"when desert came he took my hand in his and said Claire I promise to love you forever, will you please-"

her mum gave a little squeal in delight. "ohhhh! This is so exciting. I guess even shane can be romantic when he wants to!"

Claire gave a laugh of delight. She was enjoying this far too much.

"I havn't finished yet."

"I know, but I know what he gonna say, Claire, will you please marry me?" her mum sighed happily.

Clair, with a perfectly staight face said "actually no. he said, 'claire, pleace may you pass me the salt."

Her dad chocked on his coffee. Her mum was horrified.

"what! Salt on dessert! That disgusting!"

"that exactly what I said! Hes not the best at cover-ups"

I blushed even deeper I turned away from her mum to hide my shame. Unfortunately that left me facing her dad, who was trying to hide his amusmant by holding a bid book in front of his face. This faled completely as not only was he holding it upside down, but it just made look like he was holding a magical sniggering atlas.

"so…if shane didn't propose, then what happened?"

"well, when we got home shane told me to meet him in my room in half-an-hour."

Oops, I think she broke the laughing book.

"but after 45 minuets had passed, he still hadn't come, so I went to his room to see what he was doing. And found him on his knees with a ring in his hand."

"oh! How romantic! He planned it all along! He must of knew you would come looking for him so he got the ring ready."

I wondered what would happen if I blushed too much, would I start to turn purple?

"no, no! he was facing away from the door and muttering 'claire will you marry me! no that's not right. Claire! I demand that you marry me! no no not that one either."

"what did you do!" gasped her mum

"I tapped him on the shoulder and told him his back wasn't straight enough and that he needed to speek more clearly." She said simply. This time her dad didn't even try to hide his laughter. Her mum on the other hand was totally seriouse when she said. "good on ya girl, that kind of thing is very important you know."

"yep and with that I walked out the room, of course he followed me and asked me what my answer was."

"and what did you say?" asked her mum

"nothing I pointed at the floor and waited."

"that's my girl" cried her dad "if you wont something done, do it properly."

"so, which one did he go with?" said her mum

"none of them he just said, 'um… claire, will you marry me and stuff?"

silence

"well it may not of been the most romantic proposal ever, but at least he asked you in the end. Well…kinda" said her dad

"oh no dad, its quite the opposite." She looked at me and smiled. "I wouldn't of wanted him to do it any other way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shanes POV

After we spoke to claire's parents and my future in-laws, we drove straight back home. As we walked through the front door we found eve standing there with a first aid kit.

Me and Claire threw puzzled looks at her and asked "where's the emergency?"

She looked at me searchingly then put down the first aid kit and said "wow, you still have you're head! I expected claires dad to forget how weak he is and grab the chainsaw he uses for clipping hedges." Claire rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at eve while I shook my head hardly able to believe I still had it.

Claires POV

Its been 2 months since Shane proposed and I'm not ashamed to say that I was nearly everywhere subtly showing off my ring. I would have easily spent today continuing but Eve persuaded me that we would have to buy a dress or I might have to go naked. Even though I'm sure shane wouldn't mind but it would be indecent for the other guests.

The first store we went to was Goth wedding station. Everything was either black, purple or red with some fluorescent pink peeping through. I ground to a halt and when Eve realized that I wasn't going to get a dress from this shop she gave up and moved on to a proper wedding shop. As soon as we walked through the door I saw IT. IT was perfect, IT was everything that I dreamed of, Well everything I was going to dream of. And everyone other than me and eve would have to wait till I walk down the aisle to even know the colour. It was so beautiful that even eve agreed. We decided that Eve would come and pick it up later, mean while we got everything else for the wedding sticking to the colour scheme of white, cream and red. By the end of the day we had 10 whole bags full of stuff.

When finally not even eve could make an excuse to buy more we stuffed the bags in the car and drove home.

Shane's POV

I was having a successful day. I had made it to level 50 in dead rising. I was supposed to look for a tuxedo but I could just tell that eve was dying to pick it out herself, so obviously being the kind person I was I would let her pick it out.

Micheal walked through the door and sat down mutely. For some reason I felt de ja voodoo.

"whats up man?"

"nothin'" he told me.

Claires words came back to me _"fine be emotionally stunted losers, see if I care,"_ well. My life was going well I could at least help micheal. Though I hate to think what it will do to my reputation.

"hey man," I said, he briefly looked up at me and then back down. I took this as an invitation to carry on "seriously man I wasn't born yesterday whats up?" he mumbled something under his breath, I strained my ears to hear. I could just make out little snippets. I though I heared the worlds mrs eve…ASS? What the hell! Is that really what goes through his mind. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he spoke louder this time.

"Mrs Eve glass." He said, Oh that's perfectly normal…WHAT MRS EVE GLASS!.

I dropped the controller in shock but micheal didn't notice.

"you're gonna propose?" micheal nodded slowly,

"are you allowed?" micheal nodded again

"have you thought it out" micheal shook his head. This was getting frustrating, I mean he can actually speak and I don't have to drag it out of him word by word. I sighed dramatically. There was no response from micheal. I sighed louder, still no response, I went right up to his face and sighed straight into it. Finally he turned to me and said " do you need a drink or something shane?" I put my head in my hands, This was useless.

I told him straight " I am trying to subtly get you to tell me everything."

"oh," he said livening up a little bit, then he looked slightly puzzled and asked " what do you want to know?" I shook my head and wondered if I was that insensitive, looking back I think I was.

I settled on the most important, "so how you gonna propose?"

Micheal opened his mouth then closed it again.

This was going to be harder than I thought. "well," I told him " why don't you write her a song?" he looked at me in surprise. "what?" I asked " I'm engaged, don't you think I Know at least a little bit about romance?" He didn't look convinced, he was probably right.

He got out his guitar and strummed it quietly, I picked up the remote and started my game again , After a while he spoke, " shane? Can I ask you a favour?". I paused the game.

" unless its reinacting my awesome proposal, sure thing!" He seemed nervous WTH was he gonna ask. He started "will you mind, umm ,"

" get on with it im not going to bite you, that's your job." He took a deep breath

"will you mind if I propose during the wedding?"

"surely if its your wedding you would have already proposed," he shook his head,

" I meant I propose at YOUR wedding," I opened my mouth and closed it again. Finally I said

" I'll talk to Claire, OK" he looked worried.

"she won't tell Eve will she?"

"pfft, have a little faith that's my wife you're talking about," he half smiled

"dude she's your fiancé not wife." Great now he started speaking French, Or was it Spanish. Well that's beside the point. I just rolled my eyes and left.


End file.
